


I Didn't Expect This

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Chloe, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer whump, Pain, Poor Chloe, Poor Lucifer, Poor Maze, Poor Trixie, Sad Chloe, Spin-Off, Trixie is worried, Whump, may also be considered post episode: s02e06, post episode: s02e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: It's been days since Chloe and Lucifer last saw each other. Neither parted on good terms and Chloe was content to just stay away from him and lick her wounds. Too bad fate had other plans for her and Lucifer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's one more for the night or morning. I told you this is going to get even worse and you can't stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chloe was suddenly taken aback from the sudden heavy downpour outside witnessing lightning flashing across the sky and thunder booming loudly in the distance, hard enough to rattle the windows of her new home. The weather forecast had predicted that today would be a sunny day but nowadays the weather could be pretty unpredictable.

_“Just like Lucifer.”_ She thought.

Just thinking of the man pissed her off. Even though it had been a few days since their fight, her blood still boiled over Lucifer’s reckless and inappropriate actions. She didn’t know what happened to him but it was inexcusable of him to show up to the crime scene looking like a homeless magician and then trying to get drunk and flirt with one of the witnesses even so far as to boldly kiss the witness in front of her.

She would be lying to herself if she told herself she hadn’t felt that hot spike of jealousy coursing through her when he did that.  

And then he went ahead and terrified the poor suspect in the interrogation room, going so far as to ripping the handles off (which she still hadn’t been able to come up with an explanation for that) and stealing food in the middle of the station.

But the final straw came when Lucifer punched Dan in the face. She had booted him off, sending him home until he had gotten his act together. Still he came later only to beg the shooter to kill him. It was reckless and he could have gotten hurt but he did save the poor woman’s life. She suspected he would be happy with that but he wasn’t and his little chat with the shooter helped her put two and two together.

He wanted to punish himself but why? So she asked him only to be coldly rejected and that she wouldn’t understand him even if he did tell her. She persisted which only got her an explosive Lucifer shouting at her that she was simply just a trophy who was only good at spreading her legs wide open.

Hurt and furious, she had slapped him hard and left him, not wanting to stay around him for a second longer. That was the last she heard of him until Trixie told her that Lucifer had come to visit them.

“But I made him go away Mommy. He hurt you.” Trixie had told her angrily and that made her chest ache. Her daughter adored the man and to see her so angry at Lucifer pained her. So young and so innocent. She should be accepting people not pushing them away.

Her phone suddenly rang and noticing it was Mazikeen’s number, picks it up.

“Maze, what’s wrong?”

“Decker, its Lucifer.”

Chloe was slightly disturbed at how upset the woman sounded over the phone. Mazikeen had always been so strong and to hear the tremor in her voice unnerved her.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked a bit coldly than she intended it to be, still hurt over his words but also wondering what the man was up to now.

“He’s in the hospital. He… He tried to kill himself.” Mazikeen told her.

At those words, time seemed to slow down and everything started to spin. Lucifer tried to kill himself? She couldn’t believe it. No, that can’t be right!

“Mommy? Mommy! Mommy, what’s wrong?” Trixie asked worriedly and also slightly terrified.

Her daughter’s cries snapped her out of her haze. Tears burned the back of her eyes and she shut them close in an attempt to keep them at bay as she didn’t want to scare her daughter.

“Lucifer fell sick, baby. Mommy has to go check up on him in the hospital okay?” She said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

A worried look crosses the little girl’s face. “Can I come, Mommy?” She asks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Trixie.”

“Please Mommy! I’ll be good! I want to see Lucifer!” Any anger that the little girl had against the man had all been swept under the rug, her concern for Lucifer greater than it.

Chloe gulps. She didn’t want Trixie to see the state Lucifer was in now but knowing her daughter, she would probably just order an Uber. Plus the heartbreaking look on Trixie’s face swayed her.

“Okay you can come. But don’t make any loud noises and no running in the hospital. Got it?”

“Yes Mommy.”

Chloe sighs and grabs her jacket quickly putting it on before picking Trixie up and running out to her car. She quickly unlocks it, moves aside to let Trixie hop into the car, closes it, and then quickly hops into the driver’s seat. Without a second to spare, she turns on the engine and drove as fast as she could right for the hospital.

_“Lucifer why? What’s going on with you?”_ She wondered, her walls finally cracking a bit and letting a few tears break free and roll down her cheeks.


End file.
